a Werewolve's Good Side
by DarkGriffinTamer
Summary: thanks to the help of BlackPetals23. I have done a different version of a werewolves good side. ( one you can actually read) and its way fdiiferent so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

In her covers, warm and cozy for the night, Amy listened to the crickets outside. They made their own little rhythm and Amy took it as a lullaby, but it didn't make her sleep. She sighed hard enough to make her bangs lift up then settle back down. Feet hit the red carpet and she opened the brown door, trying not to wake Cream who was sleeping across the hall while she made her way to the stairs.

Downstairs in the two story house was Sonic pacing back and forth with a book in his hand. Knuckles watched with soft eyes while Rouge slept beside him. Tails was seated beside her on the three person couch, trapping the ivory bat between him and Knuckles. Blaze had a blanket wrapped around her while sitting in the loveseat with Silver who was tired and done with their little problem.

"I just don't understand," Tails muttered while resting his elbow on the armrest.

"Eggman knows," Knuckles grunted, "He's the one that caused this."

"Shh, not too loud," Blaze warned, "Amy and Cream can't know. Especially Cream, she's the youngest and we don't want anything to happen her."

"You dragged Tails in," Silver muttered.

"Only because he's probably the smartest out of all of us."

"Smart with planes not with...you know," Tails looked away while trailing off.

Sonic kept pacing, "This book doesn't say anything either."

"Neither did the first twenty books."

Green eyes glared at the silver hedgehog, "Back off. I'm at least not giving up."

"We're tired. Can't we figure this out in the morning?" Blaze yawned.

Knuckles snorted, "I don't think we'll ever figure it out. Let's face it, Shadow will forever be a were-"

They stopped while Amy made her way down. She froze and stared at them, "Shadow will forever be a what?"

"Nothing," Sonic spoke quickly, "Go back to bed, Ames."

Amy folded her arms and stared at Sonic, "What are you talking about?"

"It's best you didn't know," Silver warned her.

"Why?"

"Because," Knuckles stood up, "It'd be better. Besides, there's nothing you can now."

"What are you saying? What's wrong with Shadow?" Amy's worried glance between those that were awake in the room made them feel guilty.

"Amy," Blaze softened her tone to calm the young girl, "Go back to bed. Shadow's fine...during the day. It's the night he has issues with. When we know you can't get hurt then we'll tell you and Cream."

"Can't get hurt?" Amy took a step down from the stairs, "Shadow wouldn't hurt any one of us," Amy shook her head.

"That's what you think," Sonic stated.

It was the wrong thing to say in the wrong tone and at the wrong time. Amy glared at him, "Nothing is wrong with Shadow! He's fine! He wouldn't hurt me or any of us on purpose!"

"Exactly," Sonic cut her off, "On purpose he wouldn't...maybe."

"What's going on!?" Amy yelled, "Just tell me!"

"Go to bed!" Sonic equally matched her tone.

She stopped and ran to the kitchen. Blaze sighed after a few seconds, "I'll go talk to her."

Rouge, who was awake from the yelling, yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I'll come with you."

"You sure?" Blaze asked.

Rouge just nodded and ushered the cat in the path into the kitchen. They opened the door and Blaze stopped with frozen eyes. The back door was creaked open and Amy was no where to be found in the kitchen, the girls even looked in every nook and cranny but no pink hedgehog.

"Oh no..." Tails muttered while they looked at the door.

Sonic reached for the doorknob but Knuckles stopped him, "Let's face it, she may or may not come back."

Glaring, Sonic pulled the door open, "Tonight, she will.

~~~~.~~~~

Amy sobbed while running out into the trees. She stopped to catch her breath and ended up holding her knees. Crying still, Amy listened to the silence of the trees. Their backyard wasn't any playground, it was fairly small with trees outlining the whole thing; Sonic had told her it was to keep them hidden but Amy wasn't sure what they were hiding from. Twigs snapped all of a sudden and a rasping sound was behind her. Spinning around, Amy gasped and fell back on the ground while the black creature growl. Her tears hadn't disappeared and now they were multiplying. With a dog-like snout and dog-like eyes, the creature moved towards her while she crab-walked backwards.

It followed hastily before snapping its jaws at her and growling some more. Fangs showed which made Amy whimper loudly and when the snout got close enough to be an inch away from her, she instantly put her hands up and moved his heavy head away. Red eyes glared at her and he sniffed her.

Amy gulped, "S-Shadow..."

The dog-like ears went forward at the name and Amy calmed her breathing, "Shadow?" she hiccuped when the dog growled but her tears were gone.

He moved forward again and his nose touched the side of her face. She closed her eyes and held his snout while he sniffed her.

"Shadow...please..." Amy whined as he growled again.

He stopped and made a sound between a whine and a growl at her. Amy was fazed by it, only because it didn't seem threatening.

"AMY!"

They both jumped at the sound of Sonic's voice. Shadow growled and stood up on his hind legs to sniff the air like a bear would before getting down and staring at Amy. The pink hedgehog slowly rose up to not scare him or make him feel endangered. Shadow didn't seem worried though as he waited for her. Pounding steps got closer and Shadow's body got tense. Amy reached her hand to his furry neck and when he didn't mind, she wrapped both arms around him like she was giving him a hug.

"Shhhh," she cooed while he growled at the scent of Sonic and the others that were in the room earlier.

"Shadow," Amy whined as his claws scratched the ground and he looked ready to kill.

It was odd to Amy. He seemed more ready to defend, but defend what? Shadow's red eyes saw Sonic before Amy did and he raced forward, ripping their embrace apart. Amy screamed and Sonic and Knuckles were tackled by a large, black dog. Amy watched as Tails grabbed her and ran to the house, she stopped short and yanked him back, almost bringing him to the ground. Rouge and Blaze caught up with them.

"Get back inside!" Rouge yelled over the barking and yelling.

"No!" Amy screamed, "He's harmless!"

Blaze and Rouge stopped with Tails to stare at her. Tails' eyes widened, "What? Are you kidding me? He's trying to rip Sonic and Knuckles apart!"

"He's just defending his territory!" Amy pleaded with tears.

Rouge and Blaze looked over at Tails. Rouge's gaze softened, "She could be right, Tails. Wolves have a sense of protecting things like territory."

Tails swallowed, "How do we tell Sonic and Knuckles that?"

"Come on," Amy walked between the two and before they could grab her, she was off running again.

Shadow was covering most of Sonic and Knuckles who had a few scratches now but they'd get away and confuse him by attacking from both sides. Sonic wriggled free and jumped up to the nearest branch while Knuckles did the same on the opposite side. Shadow was a smart hedgehog though, which meant he was a smart wolf. He caught on and just as Knuckles and Sonic were about to pounce, he dodged them by scooting back.

Sonic and Knuckles hit the ground hard and Shadow leaned in forward to pounce. Amy burst from the trees with Rouge, Blaze and Tails hot on her heels.

"SHADOW!" Amy ran to him and hugged him around the neck.

Shadow made a burring sound (yes BURRING, not purring. It's a sound horses make and it's like rolling your r's. )and nuzzled her quills. Rouge's eyes widened while Tails dragged Sonic and Knuckles back to them.

"Amy..."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

THANK YOU BLACKPETALS23!

When Shadow realized he wasn't getting the attention anymore, he nuzzled under her chin. Sonic swallowed, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Amy simply asked while giggling at Shadow's tongue licking her over the head as if cleaning her.

"Making him calm," Blaze stepped forward which made Shadow instantly growl at her.

Silver dragged her back. Tails stepped forward to test something and to make his guess true, Shadow did growl at him but didn't when he stepped back away from him and Amy.

"Amy, he's protecting his territory."

"I know, I told you that he was protecting his land," Amy reminded.

Tails shook his head while his friends stared at him. Amy's eyebrows narrowed, "What?"

"It doesn't matter where he is on land, his territory is you."

Amy's eyes widened but Shadow nuzzled under her chin again when she froze; as if he wasn't getting pampered enough.

"That doesn't explain why he attacked us the first time," Sonic looked over at Tails for an explanation.

Tails shrugged though, "I guess he felt in danger with so many males around."

Rouge shook her head, "Boys...I'm a professional on love," she walked forward and Shadow didn't seem mind but Knuckles rolled his eyes at her statement, "He only was trying to rip us apart because he knew."

"Knew what?" Knuckles folded his arms with an expression that said, 'I can't wait to hear this...'

Rouge glared at him, "Knew that Amy wasn't there."

Sonic took a step forward to test it like Tails. Shadow growled and instantly got in front of Amy, even leaning towards Rouge.

"He's more soft with females," Silver remarked, "It's us he has a problem with. It's a wolf instinct to protect his pack and not let any other lone wolves come in."

Sonic nodded and Tails agreed. Shadow panted and Amy cooed, "My big brave boy," as she rubbed his head.

They stood in silence before Blaze smiled, "Problem solved."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Hey guys! Um before we get this thing sorry I'd like to thank BlackPetals23 for all the help and support. And um I'd like to say sorry to one of my friends. RIP TO MY GOLDFISH KENNY AND GOOD NIGHT.**

Sunlight peeked through the window and hit Shadow's face. He groaned and rubbed his forehead before his eyes opened wide. He was normal. He was...normal. He sat up on his knees for a moment to look around. "How'd I get here?" he questioned himself but he could easily remember last night, well, sorta.

"Shadow? Are you awake?"

Shadow's ears cocked forward and he slightly smiled getting up. The ebony hedgehog twisted around and noticed the sweet voice's source. She was leaning against the wall with a mug. "Good morning."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Good morning, Rose."

The silence teased Shadow and he asked the question that was nagging at the back of his mind. "Rose? You don't care that I'm...you know...different?"

"Hardly. I will tell you something though," she turned around and walked into the kitchen with Shadow following right on her heels.

"Oh?"

"You're clingy."

Shadow smirked as she giggled and then held out her mug. "Coffee?"

"That's your's though," Shadow said.

Amy shrugged. "Eh, I can make another one."

Shadow grasped the green mug while she turned to a cupboard and pulled out a brown mug. She poured warm coffee into it and hummed. Shadow drank some of the beverage before hearing Amy say, "Why didn't you just tell me you're a werewolf?"

She went to the black marble counter and put in the sugar, cream and honey. Shadow seemed to fidget from side to side. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Hurting you; but I was terrified when I smelt you outside. Whenever that dog side smells something or sees something I instantly lose myself and the control," he took a step toward her and put his mug down to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "But when it protected you, I guess I gain some control."

"What else happens when you're a werewolf?" Amy inquired.

"Sometimes I wake up in my regular form and I can't remember a thing of what happened that night," he buried his muzzled into the crook of her neck.

Amy giggled while Shadow's ears pinned back at the sound of footsteps. Sonic appeared and coughed, clearing his throat. "What's goin' on here?"

Shadow chuckled when Sonic got his memo and walked out. Shadow's grasp tightened around the slim waist while Amy looked out the small window in front of her.

'Shadow's just as protective in his regular state,' Amy thought with a slight grin.

~~~.~~~

The following night, Amy was put to bed early along with Cream who still didn't have any knowledge of a werewolf in her presence. Amy was cuddling into her pillow but flipped onto her back and put her right arm over her head, swallowing. Cream was fast asleep across the hall like usual and Tails had turned in for the night, having their problem solved was quite peaceful on the young fox.

Sonic was downstairs in the living room with Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Silver. Rouge was curled up in a big blanket with Blaze while the girls watch another chick flick. Silver was half-asleep and Knuckles was trying to make it alive through the third movie along with Sonic.

"Last night was weirder the Weird Al Yankovic," Knuckles whispered over to Sonic.

The blue blur agreed with a brisk nod. They turned their heads to look back to the TV but something stopped them.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

They were more rapid and large ticking sound. Footsteps was the closest thing they could pinpoint it to. Knuckles tilted his head to the side. "Think it's like on Jurassic Park and now dogs can open doors?"

"He must've gotten in through the back door in the kitchen," Rouge stated as they stared at the room.

The door opened and a werewolf outline was shown. Sonic and Knuckles froze along with Silver while Rouge and Blaze watched him as normal. Shadow looked at them and seemed to be searching for something. Rouge sneezed and Shadow jumped before huffing and looking displeased about this female. He sniffed her head for a moment before shaking his head as if to say, 'No. That's not it.'

They watched as he padded up the stairs and vanished. Sonic leaned over in his seat to try and see upstairs. "How much do you wanna bet he's looking for Amy?"

Before anyone answered the blue blur they followed the werewolf slowly upstairs. Rouge peeked around the corner and nodded. "Coast is clear."

They came out into the hallway and Sonic chuckled, "Would you look at that?"

With the tail thumping on the floor like thunder booming a million times a second, Shadow sat on the carpet floor staring at the crack at the bottom of Amy's bedroom door. Doing what he did early, he stood up on his hind legs like a bear again and put his paw on the handle, opening it like a normal being would.

When the door opened, he shoved it gently aside before looking around the white and pink room. He sniffed a music box on her dresser, some clothes on the floor that he burred at happily but was disappointed when he noticed it wasn't actually her. He bumped his nose on the carpet before his head jerked up and his ears angled forward. The tail wagging stopped as the tired werewolf climbed on the bed he found in the corner of the room. Amy was still lying on her back and moaned as the bed creaked loudly at the weight.

Shadow folded his left paw at the wrist and put it near Amy's side and his head on her stomach. The arm over her head instantly went on his head, stroking it and moaning something. Shadow didn't take notice, instead he closed his eyes and soon, his breathing slowed. Rouge smirked and took a picture quickly before Sonic shut the door.

They headed back downstairs with the guys in the lead. Blaze and Rouge looked at the picture.

"Just wait until Amy sees Shadow sleeping in the same bed as her!" Rouge laughed with Blaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait guys. I've been so busy for the past couple months. THANK YOU BLACKPETALS23. **

**THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS. Time for the main event.**

The rose hedgehog stirred in her sleep as the sun shined through the window and onto her face. With her movements, came a heavy through-the-nose type of sigh from a certain hedgehog beside her. Red eyes continued to stare at her ever since he woke up-his fingers subconsciously fingering through her quills while he watched her sleep.

Soon, he was met with emerald eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed, startled by the new being in her bed.

She sat up, kicking while Shadow found himself on the floor with a grunt. A large thud was heard and as the water on her nightstand calmed down, Amy peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Ugh," he blinked continuously.

Amy then sat up while watching Shadow attempt to stand. "Umm..." she scratched behind an ear. "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" he dusted himself off at the hips, glancing at her.

"In my bed. What were you doing?"

"...Sleeping? I don't honestly remember," Shadow held his head. "But I'm sure nothing bad happened, if that's what you're asking."

Amy nodded. "Good. I mean, well...that it's-it'd be too soon-ya know to-well, I-"

Shadow cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Got it."

She sat in silence as he stood, both were thinking until Shadow looked at her again. "Uh...breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted to," Amy smiled just as a creak of the door filled the room.

A flash followed and the two stared at the ivory bat leaning against the door frame, eating a banana. Rouge chewed, staring at the camera in her grasp. "You know...I can't decide if I like the one last night or this one better..."

(Page Break)

Sonic sprawled out on the couch in the living room, holding the remote in one gloved hand while flipping through the channels. "Boring, boring, boring-Better tell Cream her scrap-booking show is on-boring, boring..."

Knuckles closed the newspaper and stared at the TV. He sighed and said, "There really is nothing on today, is there?"

"If there were, would he be clicking the remote?" Silver read a book in the one person couch that swiveled.

Knuckles gave him a look while on the love seat by himself. "Well...what are we going to do?"

Sonic glimpsed at Shadow who was lying on the other double person couch. The couch had a coffee table on it and if sitting up they had a clear view of the glass doors that slid for someone to walk outside. The blue hedgehog moaned in boredom. "What are the girls doing?"

Silver flipped a page, humming to himself. "Blaze said something about groceries. Rouge was talking about shopping and Amy was in that conversation with her while Cream was..."

"Cream was what?" Knuckles inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Silver looked up at the wall, Sonic being the only one facing the TV. "I don't remember..."

"So?"

They were cut off when Shadow suddenly sat up, walked over the coffee table as if it weren't even there and seemed to march outside through the slide doors. Sonic stared after him with the others before turning back to the TV. "Wonder what's got into him."


End file.
